


Happy Birthday!

by Liviania



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after my birthday is not my birthday, Gal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> Summary slightly modified from "Hurt Feelings" by Flight of the Conchords. This takes place before the finale, but not between any particular episodes.

Isabella stared at the thing sitting on a tree stump close to their current camp.  It was lopsided and covered in some sort of goopy pink substance.  It looked rather unnatural, especially in the bright light from the sun at its highest.  "Sid? Galavant?" she called.  "I'm not making dinner, so if that's why you're not here, you can rethink that strategy right now!"  She glanced around the camp again quickly — horses, still tied; bedrolls, put away since this morning; dishes, drying.  But they hadn't had dinner yet, so why—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  Sid and Galavant jumped out from behind two trees with exceptional foliage.  That was why she hadn't seen them; Isabella was perfectly observant.  Sid threw himself down on one knee, arms spread wide, fingers wiggling spiritedly.  Galavant merely gestured to her with one hand, unwilling to perform such a goofy move when not bursting out into song.

"We learned it was your birthday, so I had Sid make you a cake," Galavant said.  He paused, considering the pink thing, which now looked even more lopsided than it had when she first saw it.  "He told me he knew how to do it."

"And I told you that we didn't have the right kind of sugar," Sid replied, exasperated.  "You never listen to me."  He really didn't, Isabella had to admit, but then Sid could just talk and talk.

"Thank you for your effort," Isabella said, smiling so widely that her lower teeth showed as well.  She really had to work on that.  It was a dead giveaway that she was trying too hard.  "Maybe we can share this ... cake ... after dinner."

"You don't want cake now?  After all, it is your birthday," Galavant said.

"Well, it's almost my birthday," Isabella replied.

"Almost?" Sid asked.  He had been heading over to the stump to slice the hideous cake, but he stopped to look at Isabella inquisitively.

"I mean, technically, if we want to be exact, my birthday was yesterday."

"Yesterday," repeated Galavant flatly.

"It's no big deal!  I would've told you if it was."

"We missed your birthday?" Sid sounded honestly sad.  It made her hesitate, ever so briefly.  She hadn't expected him, either of them, to be genuinely excited about her birthday.  Oh, normally she celebrated it with a feast and a parade, just as a princess should, but she knew most of the peasants enjoyed it as a day off work and the aristocrats as a chance to curry favor with her parents.  At least her impending arranged marriage was good for fending off suitors in the schmoozing melee.

"Look, it's my first birthday since my parents were take— since my parents died.  I wasn't really in the celebration mood, I guess."

"But, birthday!" Sid exclaimed.  "Eating a fruit for the first time in the year, everybody doting on you even more than usual—"

"How could you not tell us?"  Oh, fabulous.  Galavant sounded genuinely hurt too.  She definitely hadn't expected that.

"It's just not a big deal," Isabella said.  "It just reminds me of how much time has passed and how little I have left."  It was getting harder and harder to think of betraying Galavant.  She couldn't leave her parents to die, but would letting Galavant die instead cut her any less deeply?  She had learned to accept that Galavant and Sid were cute and charming and rather distracting when shirtless.  But she could at least trust Galavant's self-serving personality to bring her back to her senses.  She didn't want him and Sid doing nice things for her and making this more difficult.

"Too late, we've already made the cake."  Galavant took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, "And you aren't going to die any time soon; you have me to protect you."  It was endearingly cheesy, and exactly how she didn't want this to go.  His hand was warm, and large enough to envelope hers completely.  It made her feel like she wasn't the kind of person who would throw her friends to the wolves.

Sid stepped in front of her, breaking their hands apart.  He offered her a plate with a rather unfortunately generous slice.  It didn't look any less disturbing, just smaller.  The inside was somewhat wet.  "Thank you," she said queasily.

"Try to eat it with your mouth closed."

There.  There was the Galavant she could deal with.  "She told you that she can't!  She has a deviated septum!"  Sid defended her.

"At least one of you can remember something that isn't about yourself," Isabella said, sitting primly on the now vacated tree trunk.

Galavant puffed up, clearly insulted.  "I'm the one who made him make that cake in the first place!  You don't deserve a slice."

"It's my birthday!"  Why was she arguing with him?  She didn't even want the cake.

"No it isn't."

"It's my birthday cake!"

"I made the cake, and I say she can eat it," said Sid, trying to sound authoritative.  He also sounded like he was nervous about what would happen next, which turned out to be exactly what he expected.  Both Isabella and Galavant turned to glare at him.  Isabella stood as tall as she could to make her glare more effective, and placed her arms akimbo for emphasis.

"You don't say what I can do!"

"I give the orders here!"

"Do either of you want dinner?"

They pouted, and ate a bite of their cake.  Isabella grimaced.  The pink monstrosity tasted sweet and globby, much like it looked.  She hadn't even known that globby was a taste before this cake, and she'd been happy without that knowledge.  "Honestly, I'm not sure whether I have an appetite anymore."

"Me either," Galavant agreed.  He sounded so much more pleasant when agreeing with her, Isabella thought.  She really needed to encourage that kind of behavior.

"I _told_ you we didn't have the right kind of sugar!"

"Yes, yes," Galavant replied.  "But you're," he licked on finger and held it up to the wind, testing, "sleeping on the south side tonight."  Isabella winced.  Sleeping on the windy side was a punishment.  However, it would keep her warmer, protected by Sid's broader shoulders, which was always nice.

"Blame the squire," SId muttered, moodily eating his cake.

Isabella laughed.  Maybe she could be genuine too.  It wouldn't hurt anything to celebrate her birthday, not really, not while she could still sleep tucked between Sid and Galavant.


End file.
